Proving The Magic 8 Ball Wrong
by ama-chan13
Summary: Daine gets into trouble in the woods. Short fluffy D&N set after ROTG. Read and review.


Proving the Magic 8 Ball Wrong

A/N: So yes the title has nothing really to do with the story. I could not think of even a single title for it, so I put down what was on my mind. It was on my mind because one night at a sleepover my friends and I were playing with a magic 8 ball, and it said that I would never post a story. We all thought it was hilarious, but I have wanted to put up something, so here that something is. That's why I have proved the magic 8 ball wrong. Oh, and my info may be incorrect, as I was in a hurry to get all of my thoughts down, so yeah. Thanks to all of my supporters!

Obviously, I don't own the characters. They all belong to a fantastic authoress by the name of Tamora Pierce.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Daine told Alanna. She raced out of the hall and into the forest past the stables. There were few of the People about, as most were hibernating or had migrated long since for the cold winter. Racing over a large log and rocks covered with snow, she panted, and then abruptly stopped. Mindfully telling her heart to calm, she listened with both her ears and magical senses. She detected what she was looking for a half mile from the opposite edge of the gigantic pond before her. It appeared to be completely solid, especially being that it was very near MidWinter. She took off her heavy jacket so she would have an easier time getting across, then took a few running steps before sliding rapidly over the ice.

Suddenly, just as she was barely halfway across, her speed slowed and the ice broke, sending her into the freezing water. She let out a yelp a its cold bit at her skin. She screamed with all her magic for the People, but it seemed like no one could hear her. All thoughts of magic exited her mind as she kicked off her boots, trying to avoid sinking. She scrambled desperately for purchase on the ice as she continued her pleas to the People for help.

The Lioness bit her lip. Daine wasn't back yet, and it had been quite a while now. She was surprised to see a hostler burst in and come for her. She ran to the stables to where Darkmoon was, and her mind was lost with worry for her horse.

Numair sat at a table full of talking nobles, but he was silent, and could not think of what was being said around him, He saw Alanna leave but his mind didn't register to any meaning to it. Scanning the room, he realized that his student was missing, and he frowned at the thought. His reverie was broken by several shrieks and a rhythmic pounding. He looked up just in time to see a sweat sodden, terrified Cloud galloping his way at full speed. He got up to prevent Daine's shaggy mount from knocking over the table, and was nearly sent sprawling for his pains. The pony grabbed his arm in her teeth and proceeded to try and drag him from the congregation. His mind became clear; it was Daine. He snatched several cloaks at near random, only taking time to get the warmest and largest from the rack. He knew that the fastest way to get to her would not be by riding Cloud, so he stowed his clothing and the many coats and cloaks in a large saddle bag already tied on Cloud's back. He spoke as fast as he could manage with Alanna through a speech spell then shifted, following the mare at a blinding speed.

"Alanna! I'm going after Daine; Cloud's leading me. I think she's in the forest, but I'm not sure. Don't worry too much, I'll find her, but you can head out if you like." His voice and image died away as the spell ended. Alanna decided that she would go out anyway, in case he needed help. Darkmoon trotted out of his stall to a large rock, from which Alanna mounted and the pair then charged off on a trail that lead through the same Royal forest that two of her closest friends were within. They galloped through the still night in a pounding of hooves and hearts.

The mage saw with horror the limp head and arms of his beloved magelet lying on the ice, the rest of her body submerged in the black, freezing water beneath its surface. He shifted, disregarding any thought other than the young woman. "Daine! DAINE!" he screamed, gently picking his way closer to her. A mumble barely reached his ears, but he was thankful for it, and the slight movement of her head that signified she was alive, even if only barely so. He crawled out until he was a few feet from where she was, and laid on his stomach, holding out his arm. "Daine! Can you hear me? Stay awake! Give me your hand!" Her head slowly rose, and her stunning blue/gray eyes, now slightly glazed over, caught his. A small light of recognition came across them, and her whisper made his throat catch. "Nu-Numair?" She reached out ever so slowly and he struggled with all his might to pull her up and out without cracking the ice further. Feeling a tug on his leg, he noticed that Cloud was pulling as well. Mage and pony managed to get her free after another small struggle, and Numair immediately pulled her close despite the deathly cold water she was soaked in. He carried her away from the pond that seemed nearly large enough to be a small lake, and set her down. Any thoughts of embarrassment were replaced with ones of the knowledge of survival, and he removed her socks, small jacket, tunic, and breeches. "Help me take these things off her." Numair told the pony as he pulled her arms out of her sleeves. He then got up and encircled them with a wide circle of rocks, bespelling them to throw off a mild heat, and keep them out of sight. Although it worked well, Numair knew it wasn't enough. Cloud had shaken off her pack as she struggled to take Daine's shirt. She was devoid of any wet clothing beside her loincloth, to prevent her from taking any more chills from them. He set her gently on several coats that had been laid out by Cloud, and he enveloped her in several others. Using the shirt he had been wearing earlier, he dried her off as best he could. Despite his efforts, the girl continued to violently shiver. He set another coat or so down, and laid on them, pulling Daine into his arms. He flinched; she was utterly freezing, but he realized her shudders gradually dwindled as he held her close. Cloud dragged a blanket that Numair had not been aware of over the two. He turned his gaze back to Daine when she mumbled something incomprehensible again, but the mage silenced her with a deep kiss, bringing heat back to her lips and face. It wasn't long before he knew she was all right, and the heat lulled the two off to sleep.



Alanna approached a pond, when Darkmoon stopped suddenly. "What is it boy?" she whispered in his ear. He nickered, and a reply sounded. The Lioness was shocked to see Cloud walk calmly over, out of nowhere. The horses whickered quietly for several minutes, and she sat still, trying to make sense of the situation. The King's champion listened closely in the silent night, and heard two rhythmic breaths, and one cut off when her mount accidentally whinnied too loud. "Cloud? Where'd you go?" its owner called. "It's all right Numair. She's out here conferring with Darkmoon." The knight calmly told him. "Alanna?" she heard. "It's me. Everything ok?" she reassured him. "Yeah. Thanks. Go get some rest, we'll return in the morn," he added, "Ok?" With a chuckle she replied, "That sounds fine to me. Behave yourself though Mister Mage." She heard an angry and flustered sound emit from his mouth, and she turned her horse and rode away before he could say anything. She trusted him, and she was getting tired. After caring for her mount, as she was disgruntled to have to do herself because of the late hour and with it none of the hostlers were awake, she went to her room and climbed slowly into bed, noting that George hadn't returned yet. Maybe it wasn't so late after all.

Daine opened her eyes slowly, although she couldn't see anything much anyway. She blinked, her mind was still half asleep, as she tried to puzzle out her situation. As her body began to wake up, she felt arms that weren't hers joined behind her back. She shifted her head up a bit, but her view changed little, with the exception of black hair that was now visible. Still sleepy, she murmured, "Numair?" a few times before she heard a change in his breathing. A whisper came in reply, "I'm here." Daine snuggled closer, relieved to hear his voice.

Numair heard soft speaking in his fading dreams. Someone was calling him. "Numair?" he heard repeatedly, and he stretched, taking a deep breath, getting rid of the world of dreams. "I'm here," he told the voice. He felt its owner come closer, and not soon after water- tears he realized- trickled down on him. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "What's wrong?" He heard a few sniffs and "I thought nobody would find me-that I would die and lose you." And with that the tears rained down even harder, and he felt her figure quiver, breathing in awkward gasps. He wasn't sure of what to say, if he should even say anything at all. He brushed her hair back off her face and told her in all truth, "If I didn't have Cloud I would've used my focus. Remember how quickly I got to you then?" He felt Daine nod, recalling several months ago when he had thought he had lost her forever when she fell from a cliff in the Divine Realms. He had used his focus then, and found her quickly, and had later revealed it to her when she asked. He caressed her cheek until the sobs subsided, and her breaths were taken once again in a normal pattern. "We should get back to the palace; they're probably worried," he told her a while later. Not receiving a reply he craned his neck over asking, "Magelet?" She was asleep. As much as he wanted to just lie there with her, he knew that he should get up and do something; let somebody other than Alanna know that they were all right. Just as he began to do so, though, he realized that her arms were snug around his chest. Although she didn't seem to be in the least awake, he heard her mumble something that sounded very much like, "Don't leave me." He settled back down with a sigh, and kissed her on the forehead. Then he wrapped her in his arms, and sent a speech spell to his monarch. "Jon!" he called, and the King turned from his seat to stare at the fire. "Numair! Where are you? Are you all right? Is Daine-" The mage cut him off, "Daine and I are fine, and in the forest. I'm going to let her sleep for a bit before we come in, okay?" Jonathan of Conté hesitated only for a moment before nodding and adding, "Fine, but you have some work to do when you get back, perhaps along with some explaining, so don't take too long." Jon's most powerful mage nodded, and closed the spell, and thus the conversation. He drifted back into a deep rest, but not sleep, waiting for Daine to arise.

It wasn't too long after that Daine awoke, the man found. She let him go -slowly- and stretched with a groan, as she had moved little that night and was stiff. Numair quickly remembered his clothes, and put them on with such speed that he nearly fell over, and then sat with his back turned until Daine was decent in his large cloak, as her clothes were still very wet. "Ready?" she murmured, resting a hand on his shoulder. He turned, looking up at her from where he sat on the frozen ground. Standing, he cupped her face in his hands, and thoroughly kissed her. Numair lifted his beloved magelet up onto Cloud, who had stayed with them the whole night, guarding their camp. When they arrived back at the palace, they both received tight hugs from a very worried Alanna, Onua, and Jon, who were all relieved to see the pair. "What happened to you two?" Jon asked, only concern painting his face. Daine and Numair exchanged glances.

What were they to say?



FIN!!!!

A/N: So, how was my first fan fiction? You know you want to press that little magical button at the bottom, so go ahead! Please no flames though... I don't like fire. So Hooray! I finally did it!

Thanks for reading! ama-chan13


End file.
